


The Letter Opener

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Figuring It Out [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Smut, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: In which Alexander is taking online classes in the one room in the house he has been asked not to be in. Thomas's office. Naturally, Thomas isn't going to pass up the opportunity to bend Alex over his desk.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Figuring It Out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Letter Opener

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely could not think of a title for this I'm sorry

Alexander Hamilton was not as his regular level of attention during classes. He would get easily distracted by different tabs or whatever was going on in his environment. Today his lecture on Zoom university was being reduced to background noise as spun around in a swivel chair at Thomas Jefferson’s desk. Was Alex supposed to be at his senator boyfriend’s desk? No. However, Thomas was out for the day and James was taking a nap in the bedroom, so Alex figured what Thomas never found out wouldn’t kill him. Alex had gotten a hold of Thomas’ gold letter opener and was stabbing at the air with it as he scrolled through a Buzzfeed article on the best sex positions. He had meant to pay attention to class, but it was just so tiring after the first two semesters of online schooling that he felt over it completely. Alex was so zoned out as he mindlessly scrolled through pictures and the light sound of a study playlist played in the background under the voice of his professor that he did not notice Senator Jefferson slip into the office.

Thomas stood in the doorway for a moment to make sure Alex’s camera was off. At least Alex had the sense to leave his camera off. As Thomas watched him play with his letter opener, he couldn’t help but to shake his head. Alex treated it much more like a play sword than a simple office tool. He couldn’t help but laugh at how obvious it was that his boyfriend wasn’t paying any attention to class, he silently wished he could do that with his own work.

Alex goes to spin in the swivel chair once more. Just as he begins his rotation, he sees a new figure standing by the closed door. Alex nearly jumps out of his skin. He puts the letter opener back down and smiles sheepishly.

“Hi, Thomas…”

“Baby, what have we said about you being in my office?” Thomas begins to close the distance between them both.

“You might have asked me not to,” Alex laughs before standing up to meet Thomas with a soft kiss on his lips. Thomas put aside Alex sitting at his desk so that he could enjoy the moment. He wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and reversed the sides they were sitting on so that he could sit down with Alex in his lap. They pulled away for a moment of air and then resumed until Thomas noticed the faint chatter from the computer.

“You watching a recorded lecture or are you in class?”

“I’m technically in class, but can we keep going?”

“You’re not allowed to blame me if you don’t do well on some quiz or something,” Thomas cautioned, “if you need to pay attention we can always pick this up later.”

“Prof just likes to hear himself talk,” Alex complained, “listen,” he raised the volume of his laptop and Thomas heard the teacher explaining the difference between quantitative and qualitative research with an overly exaggerated example that derailed every other sentence to a different topic. “And I’ve been in the mood to have something inside of me all day,” Alex knew exactly what to say to get Thomas to go along with his shenanigans.

“Is that right, Darlin?”

“Mhm…” Alex pushed his head into Thomas’ neck, “James had meetings and calls all day, then he took a nap. You’ve been out all day,” he began to unbutton Thomas’ shirt, “I considered just doing it myself, but then I had class… I was going to try to listen today. But then…” Alex leaned over to open the Buzzfeed window, “Buzzfeed posted a Buzzfeed after dark video at three in the afternoon and I just had to read it. I had to laugh…” he paused to chuckle as he pulled away to look Thomas in the eyes, “I just thought it was funny how we had already done most of them.”

Alex could feel Thomas’s hardened length pushing up against him, he was getting the senator right where he wanted him.

“Then I started thinking about that… which didn’t help my situation, obviously,” He picked up Thomas’ letter opener and placed the cool metal against Thomas’ neck, “so I tried to distract myself with this stupid thing. Then I began to wonder if you had any… toys I could use to get rid of my… problem, but then you came in, problem solved, right?”

Thomas hovered close to Alex’s lips, not even a full inch away as he smirked, “I see… and why should I help you solve your… problem, when you’re in my office, not paying attention to class classes I pay tuition for last time I checked and going through my things with the intent of fucking yourself with them.”

A twisted smirk fit itself onto Alex’s face, “I also have a scholarship… and I get good grades and besides even if I didn’t… C’s do get degrees, Thomas. And even if I’m not supposed to be in your office, would you really miss the opportunity to fuck me over your desk? Don’t you want me?”

Thomas laughed this time before kissing Alex’s lips, pulling away with a soft bite, “Darlin, I always want you. Now, be good and bend over my desk.”

Score for Alex.

He happily obliged slipping off Thomas’s lap and assuming the position on his desk, moving a few things over so nothing would get broken. He wiggled his ass in excitement as he heard Thomas unzip his pants. The wiggle was promptly answered with a sharp slap on his ass which Alex let out a moaned,“fuck,” in response to before looking back. He took in the sight of Thomas and smiled, “you’re so fucking hot.”

“I could say the same to you, Darlin, reach in the drawer by your left hand and grab lube for me.”

Alex raised a quizzical eyebrow, he had joked that there was lube in every room in the house, every day he came closer to proving that to be true. Once he found the bottle he passed it back to Thomas who wasted no time in coating his fingers in it. He rubbed the rim of Alex’s hole before inserting one finger at a time. He watched Alex's head slowly fall to rest on the desk. His legs spread a bit wider and Thomas couldn’t help but to think how delicious the sight before him was. Once he was sure Alex was ready, replaced his fingers with his cock. He slid in smoothly and watched fondly as Alex picked his head up to let out a moan. Thomas took advantage and wrapped his hand around Alex’s neck and drew him back to his chest so he could capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

“Ugh,” Alex held on to the edge of the desk with one hand as Thomas slammed into him, he used his other hand to hold Thomas’s hand in place around his waist. He couldn’t physically be any closer to him, but still, they pushed their bodies together to get as close as possible.

“What do you think, Alexander?”

Alex’s eyes shot open at the question. It hadn’t been asked by Thomas, but his professor. Shit.

Alex sent a pleading look to Thomas, this was too good to stop. Thomas slowed his thrusts and moved Alex towards his laptop, “don’t be rude, answer him.”

Alex let out a shaky breath. He checked the chat first where some other students had responded previously, hopefully, he’d be on-topic and they hadn’t moved on yet.

“I think the problem with the textbook’s example is the broadness of it,” Thomas intentionally pushed deeper making Alex gasp in the middle of his answer, “um… yeah it definitely could use some clarification.”

The professor seemed stunned, “Is that all?”

“Yes, I think my classmates have already answered pretty well I don’t have anything to add. “

That had never happened before.

“Alright, thank you for your response. Is there a reason your camera is off though?”

“Yeah, the internet is a bit wonky so when my camera is on you lag for me, but when it’s off it is fine. I just want to make sure I don’t miss anything.”

Alex releases the spacebar at last and Thomas comes down to his ear, “you liar,” he growls as he resumes pounding into the wonderful ass before him.

Alex is falling apart, his cheeks had turned a deep shade of red after responding so obviously out of character to his professor. It doesn't take long for Thomas to resume a punishing tempo that soon has Alex scratching at the desk in an attempt to hold on to something as he gets closer to his release.

“Fuck Thomas, fuck, this is so good, Shit- I’m going to cum,” Alex lets out a choked moan as Thomas grips his cock and begins pumping it up towards the desk. Alex’s breathing is uneven when he finally finishes. Thomas sits back in his chair and continues to fuck his ass with Alex dizzy with pleasure. He babbles about how much he loves Thomas and how good he feels inside of him. Finally, Thomas came inside of him and they both relaxed in the office chair. Alex moves only to leave the class zoom meeting, so he didn’t get caught being the only one not leaving the zoom after class officially finished. If his professor asked later he would tell him the internet completely cut off.

Alex rests on Thomas, slowly kissing him and pulling away to leave soft kisses on his cheek and jawline. “You made me feel so good.”

“Mm that’s always the goal, Darlin. You were so good for me.”

“Yeah/? Thomas?”

“Hm?”

“Can we go lay down in the bedroom?”

Thomas considers asking if Alex has any more classes but decides to let it slide. He stands up with him still in his arms and carries them both down the hall to his bedroom where they joined James in a quiet afternoon nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for shenanigans @ OnTheWingsOfFandoms


End file.
